you can't run from your past
by XXbaybayXX
Summary: at 16 i ran,at 16 i was pregnant and had twins ,now at 24 iam going home,with my now 7 1/2 yr old twin girls ,at 24 i have to tell my family that i had twin , and the father of my girls that he is a father... okay summary not great the fanfic is better
1. bella calls home

chapter 1

"hayden ,peyton...girls i need you to be quiet for a lil bit ..okay" i said

" okay mama" said peyton

"why mummy " said hayden

" cause mummy is calling uncle emmy so that means you need to be quiet while i talk to emmy so it's a surpise when he sees you 2 for th first time "i said

"okay mummy "said hayden

"mama are we going to meet our daddy" asked peyton

"oh baby ,i m sorry but no ...we have talked about this your daddy doesn't know that mummy had you but i promise girls one day he will know"i said

i know i probaly shouldn't have told my two 7yr olds that their dad didn't know that he was a dad but when my twins came home from school bawling them selves criying because some bully told them that they didn't have a father because he didn't love and thought they were ugly i just couldn't lie to them

"okay girls mama is going to call uncle emmy and grand pa charlie" i said

as my girls went and sat on the motel bed and watch tv i picked up the phone and called emmett

three ring thats all it took before i heard the fimiliar voice of my brother emmett

"hello swan residence this is emmett"

" hey emmey bear" i said quietly

" who is this ,.. if this is your idea of a fucking joke it's not funny my sister is missing you sick fucking prick"he said angrely

"no emmy it's me ,re..really me "i said with tear silently falling down my face

"baby b is it really you ... bella " he said i could hear the hope in his voice

"yer emmett it's me" i sobbed out

"whe...where are you bell i..ah ..i'll come and get you ..you can...come home ...where the fuck have you been it's been like nearly 8 years bella ...baby girl why did you leave .. god you just up and left in the middle of the fucking night... do you realize how much you disapearing effected everyone we thought you got kidnapped for a while then when we looked on you computer we found the not you wrote us ... do you realize how much it hurt me knowing you where out there some where at the age of 16 by your self defend for your self god bells it riped me to bits ... so where are so i can get you and never let you out of my sight again"he said i could hear that he was crying aswell now

"i...im.. so sorry that i ran away and put everyone through that i feel lika complete bitch for doing that to you , you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave but emmy i would never ran away if i thought there was another option but if i had stayed i would have destroyed alot of peoples futers and dreams and i just can't do that emmy bear i couldn't ,but you have to know how sorry i am" i said through the tears

"where are you i will come and get you and you can come home and we can talk about all of this " he said

" i am in forks i am at the motel down the street from dads"

"okay well dad is living over seas with sue ,leah and seth i own dads place now so why don't you come over to my place and we can talk" he said

" okay but i have two people with me that i want you to meet" i said

" oh okay well bring them with you i guess just come and see me already bella i missed you so much" he said

" okay well give me half an hour and i wiil be there okay" i said

" okay i love you bella i will see you soon" he said

" i love you 2 i am sorry bye " i said and hung up the phone

i wiped away the tears ans walked over to the girls

* * *

thanx for reading i am looking for beta


	2. emmett said a bad word

chapter 2

"okay girls get ready we are going to go and see uncle emmy" i said the girls grabbed thier clothes out of the suit case and got changed i grabbed my clothes as well and got changed as wellwhen the girls where finished gettinh dressed i notice they were wear close to the same outfit but hayden had of red and payton had on blue

(outfits on polyvore link on my profile)

i was wear nearly the same as the girls it was a sort of sunny day in forks

20mins later i was pulling up infront of my childhood house

"mummy is this uncle emmys house" asked hayden from the backseat of the car

"yer baby this is uncle emmys place" i said

"mummy will he like us "asked payton

" yer baby yer he will" i hope

i got out of the car and so did the girls

as i walked up to the door i started to panic what if emmett didn't want anything to do with the girl what if he didn't whant anything to do with me cause i hid it from him what if emmy hated me cause i hide it from him .all these thing kept playing throught my mind as the girls and i walked up to the stairs i started to think mabey i should just leave now,mabey i could just walk away and leave this all behind ,mabey i should just save my self and the girl from rejection and just run now

just as i had made my mind up that i was just going to leave both my girls started knocking of the door and then ran back behind my legs

all of a sudden the door was ripped open and out walked emmett

"hey emmy bear "i said

"belly boo is that you is it really you ...god you look so differnt your hair is darker and you are a lil taller and you hair is so long you are so grow up baby sis damn i missed out on so much of your life "he said with tear filled eyes as he pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs

"i missed so much "he wispered

"yer i missed you too big brother"

"god don't you ever fucking think about fucking running away ever ever fucking again "he said

"mummy emmy said a bad word"said hayden

"yer mama uncle emmy said a naughty word"said payton

"don't swear infront of the girl emmett" i scolded going it to mama bear mode

"b...bells...ah ..w...why ...a...a...are ...they ...calling ... ...mmu...mmmm...mu...mmm...muuuu...mummy"he finally got out

"cause she is our mummy uncle emmy"said the girls together

"WHAT but how ...when ...who...how ...where...where...why..."

" god em i would of thought by now you would of found how babys are made as for the other questions we will have to talk about that while the girls play in the lounge room"i said

"okay" was all he said

" okay baby girls i want you to be good mummy is going to be in the kitchen talking with uncle emmy and i want you two too play in the lounge room with your dolls i put then in your back packs ok" i said

" okay " they said we walked in to the house and i showed them to the lounge room and where the kitchen and bathroom is


	3. emmett asks stupid questions

Chapter 3

I walked into the kitchen to a sad looking Emmett.

"Are they yours or did you adopted?" he asked.

"Emmett did you look at then I mean come on Payton has my hair my eye colour, and Hayden looks like her dad, she does have curls like mine, so yes Emmett they are my girls biologically," I said.

"Sorry I just need to make sure," he said.

"Okay what other questions do you have for me?" I asked.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"7 and a ½." I replied.

"I thought they were around that age," he said.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" he asked.

"ah ...a ... week and a half before I ran away." I stated.

"Is this the reason you ran?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"New York at first," I said.

"I was there about a year after you left," he said.

"yer I know you were there with Rose, Eddie, Jazzy and Ali," I said.

"How do you know that," he said looking at me.

"Do you remember there being a massive crash of plates at the dinner you ate in," I asked?

"yer sort of some girl knocked them, over," he said.

" yer well that girl was me I saw you and I freaked out I thought you had found me so I ran but I knocked over some plates and you all looked over I just prayed that none of you would notice but after I got away from the dinner I went a got the twins from the babysitter and packed our stuff are ran to Phoenix Arizona but then Alice was there not 3 months later and she did spot me she even tried to talk to me but well I ran for it got the girls and all our stuff and went to a place in Alabama we were there for about 9 months it just wasn't a place for us to be so then we moved to Houston Texas but after 9 months of living there Rose and Jazzy showed up I forgot that their grandparents lived there so I moved to LA for about a year and a half but it was so hard with my long hour and having twin in the city I just couldn't stay there so I took the girls to Dallas Texas and we where there until about a week ago," I said.

"So basically you are saying that most of us saw you at some point but didn't know it was you," he said,

"ah yer the only one that ever caught me off guard would of been Jazzy. I was in Dallas I was working at this dinner and he walked in. I had no idea as I was too busy trying figure out who was going to look after the girls while I covered someone else shift the next day and I walked right up to his table and asked what he would like not looking up and then he was like "Belly Bear is that you?" as soon as he said my old nick name I look up, he said I look like a deer caught in headlights,so i said " no sorry my name is Lilly not Belly Bear ...but um what would you like to order" then he said " don't try and bullshit me Bella Boo. I have known you since we where 2. I would never forget that nose, those eyes. I could never forget your face." I then said " look Jasper you have the wrong girl my name is Lilly not Bella Boo or Belly Bear." he then said," if you're not Bella then how do you know my name?" I then said "that I didn't even know his name and my name is Lilly" I than told my boss that I had to leave early." I was scared out of my mind that he would follow me.

"Wait you mean that Jasper found you by accident and he didn't tell me where you where," Emmett said sounding really mad.

"yer he didn't tell you where I was cause I begged him not, to," I said.

"So I am guessing that you spoke to jasper after you left the dinner," said Emmett.

" yer after I left the dinner jasper followed me, we talked for about two hours he has no idea that I have twins ...after about an hour and ½, he said that he was going to call you to come and get me and take me home cause I need to be with family cause I am still young and all that jazz (no pun intended) I started crying, I begged and begged him not to call you that I would go home and see you if he just kept his mouth shut that it just wasn't the right for me to go home, he then told me that he would stay quiet about seeing me, but I have to see you or at least call you, I told him I would when I want to and well now here I am," I said.

"Well I am glad you are home. I have missed you so much," said Emmett getting up and hugging me.

"I missed you to and I am sorry that I ran away," I said hugging him back.

"Bella I know you only just got back, but I want you to move in here with me," he said in his big brother tone.

* * *

a massive thanx to my beta KareBear1965

and thank you for reading this story i love getting reviews because i like to know if i am doing a good job or bad job or if their is something you think i should put in my story

thanx from missy for reading 3


	4. it's jasper,what?

chapter 4

"I would love to Emmett" I said hugging him.

"Okay well go and get your stuff from the motel, and you can move in today" he said.

"All of our stuff is in the car," I replied to him ducking my head.

"Okay well I will go and get it, but I think you should check on my two adorable nieces.'" said Emmy.

"Okay and thank you Emmett'', I said as I walked into the living room both of my girls were passed out on the couch.

"Bella is this all you have five bags for you three," said Emmett walking back thought the door.

"Yer that's all we have. Mine is the big purple one, and the others are the girls," I said.

"Okay well since I am in dads old bedroom you can have my old bedroom, and the girls can stay in your old bedroom cause your old bunk beds are still in there" said Emmett.

"okay thank you Emmett for doing this and allowing me back here" I said as he walked up the stairs I walked over to Hayden and picked her up and took her to my old bedroom and stuck her on the top bunk I went back down stairs and picked up Hayden and put her on the bottom bunk.

"Its Jasper isn't it," said Emmett from the doorway.

"It's Jasper what?" I said back still looking at my girls.

"Jasper's their father isn't he Bells," said Emmett hugging me around the shoulders.

"What make you think that?

"Oh cause lil blonde over there."

I cut him off "her name is Hayden and the brunette is Payton."

"okay well lil Hayden looks exactly like Jasper if he was a girl and well we all know what Jasper looks like as a girl seeing as he is a twin with the girl, I am in love with, and we know what she looked like as a child so yer," he said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," I said.

"So he is the father then," said Emmy.

"yer he is and he doesn't know he has kids I know I should of told him I was, as soon as I found out, but he told me was going to ask Alice to marry him, I mean come on, he was nearly two years older than me, I didn't want to ruin his life it was easier if I just left," I said.

"Not really it broke Jaspers' heart when you left you were his best friend, he felt, so bad that he didn't see that something was wrong" said Emmett.

"Yer well I hope he got his happily ever, after" I said.

"He and Alice got married and have a baby boy Bella ... But we all think that the baby is Edward's cause he looks like Edward it's really weird" said Emmett.

"I hope that they are happy" I said, and I meant it, I really did hope they were happy.

"Yer sometimes they seem happy, but they just aren't the same any more" said Emmett.

* * *

sorry bout the wait .. thanx to my awesome beta ... and until next time stay safe


	5. movies and pj's

_**PLEASE READ**_ okay cause i am really sorry for not updating earlier i am posting 2 chapter

* * *

chapter 5

"Okay well do you want to go and watch a movie in pj's like old times, or are we to grown up for that." I said with a giggle.

"Oh we are too old for that but...doesn't mean it will stop us," he answered back.

"Okay so pj's. Time" I said.

"Yer I think I still have my superman pj's," he said.

"You wouldn't fit into them now," I said.

"Yer you're probably right. I guess just normal pj's and we can watch, Get Him to the Greek," he said.

"Yer sounds good," I said as I walked over to Emmett's old room that is now my room

I went to my suit case and pulled out my pj's

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Emmett setting the movie up.

"Bells can you get some chips and popcorn and drinks from the kitchen please?" asked Emmett.

"Yer sure," I answered.

After I got everything, set it all up in the lounge room, Emmett turn on the air con, grabbed some pillows and blankets from the cupboard, and set them up on the futon that he had laid out.

"Okay let the movie begin," said Emmett as he pressed play on the remote twenty minutes into the film I fell asleep

* * *

sorry it's short please review


	6. some skanky bitch slut

_**PLEASE READ**_ okay cause i am really sorry for not updating earlier i am posting 2 chapter

* * *

chapter 6

Awhile later, I could hear yelling, I deiced to just pretend to still be sleeping.

"Who is she Emmett?" said a women's voice.

"Yer Em, who the fuck is the girl who, is asleep on your chest," asked a males voice?

"Shhh Rose stop screaming your going to wake her up and Jasper shut up," said Emmett.

"What the fuck Emmett. Don't you dare, tell me to be quiet while you have some skanky bitch slut sleeping... I can't believe you would cheat on me... fuck Emmett, we have been together since we were eighteen. Emmett we have been together for eight years you arsehole ... I love you, and you are cheating on me... for how long Emmett... how long have you been cheating on me," Rose asks?

"Fuck Emmett how could you do this to my sister?" Jasper said.

"Jasper shut up, I can talk for myself, so just shut up and let Emmett explain why the stupid slut whore fucking bitch is here," said Rose.

"Well this slut whore fucking bitch is here cause that's her brother, and she missed him, and is now very mad that she has been woken up and eww, the fact that you would think that Emmy would cheat on you, is just stupid Rosie," I said sitting up no longer being able to keep my mouth shut.

"Bella?" said Rose.

"Belly Boo?" said Jasper as he rushed over to me and hugs me.

"Hey guys," I said after Jasper had let go.

Rose walks up and slaps me.

"Don't you ever fucking think about running away again or leaving without telling me," she cried then she hugged me.

"I am so sorry Rose" I said as I cried.

"You better be fuck ... Bell you just up and left in the middle of the night. Did you not think of how it would affect us. I mean come on," said Rose as she hugged me tighter.

"Yer I know. Just there was some stuff that I had do on my own," I said.

"Yer, but you never should of had to. You should of told me about it Bella. I could of helped you out," said Emmett.

"I get that Emmett, but at the time I couldn't have told you. Seriously what the fuck do you think you would of done if I told you," I said.

"Okay I get it, I wouldn't of been very helpful at first, but I still would of been there for you," he said.

"Okay unless you are going to tell the rest of us what's going on stop whatever you are talking about," said Jasper.

"God I missed you Jazzy," I said hugging him again.

"Yer me too," said Jazz hugging me tighter to him.

"Yer well I know it has been 2 and 1/2 years for you, but god Jazz stop hogging Bell, I haven't seen her for nearly eight years," said Rose.

"Wtf Rose you knew," asked Emmett?

"Oops," said Rose.

"How did you know Emmett?" Jasper asks.

"I just told him," I said

"Oh," was all Jasper said.

"Yer, Oh, I can't believe you fucking didn't tell me. She is my sister," said Emmett.

"I promised her that I wouldn't," says Jasper.

"I don't care what you promised her. She is my sister, you should of told me," said Emmett.

"I am sorry Emmett but Bella asked me not to she made me promise I could never break my promise to her," said Jasper.

"What about me Jazz," asked Emmett.

"Emmett your like my brother and you know that, but if not telling you that I saw Bella and knew where she was stay meant that she would come home then I would do it, and I did ... " said Jazz.

"Yer... I guess ...," sighed Emmett.

"Just so you know if you had dragged me back here Emmy I probes would I ran," I said.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Okay well now that, that is over with ... god, I fucking missed your Bells," said Rose as she hugged me

* * *

sorry it's short please review and thanks to my awesome beta i am very great full to have you as my beta


	7. oh fuck

chapter 7

"Hey Bells it's great to see you but um I have to go meet Alice and our son Hudson at some ballet class Alice is making Hudson do, but let's hang out tomorrow um the old dinner... sound good," says Jasper with a massive smile.

"Yeah sounds great oh, and tell Alice I said hey," I said.

"Shall do ... love you and see you tomorrow," he gave me a kiss on the cheek "bye guy see ya later," he yelled as he walked out the door.

As soon as Emmett and Rose heard his car start, "God, I hate her and that is so not his kid," says Rose.

"What's weirder is that Hudson would be the same age as the girls," says Emmett.

"Guys that's mean, how you're talking about Alice and their son," I said.

"Yeah well just after you left, and she found out, she was pregnant. She just sort of changed, so did Edward. God he is such a dick now." says Rose.

"Yeah we don't really hang out with Edward and Alice anymore," said Emmett.

"Oh okay I guess," I said.

"How about I make us something to eat," I said

"Sounds good Bells," said Rose.

"Thanks Bells that would be awesome. I have so missed your cooking. I suck and well Rosie here isn't much better," said Emmett as I started to walk into the kitchen.

"OUCH ... god Rosie what the hell was that for?" says Emmett.

"My cooking is not that bad Emmett," said Rose.

"Oh yeah what about the time you cooked scrambled eggs and we both get food poisoning," said Emmett.

"Okay I get it, I suck at cooking," says Rose.

"And" prompted Emmett.

"And ... I...I'm sorry I hit you," said Rose.

"And" said Emmett.

"And I love you forever and always," said Rose.

"Yeah, me too baby. Me too forever and always," said Emmett.

_God I wish I had something like that. _

Oh god how am I going to tell Rose about her nieces ... fuck… fuck… fuck she is going to fucking kill me. I am a damned woman ...SHIT! I thought to myself.

"Bells, Rose and I are going to be in the lounge room if you need us okay," said Emmett.

"Okay thanks Emmy," I said.

I am going to her

* * *

while we eat, I'll just have the girls come down to eat, and she can see them for her self... just like ripping a Band-Aid off... now what to make... I know I will make the girls favorite meal... fried eggs on toast. Best snack my girls love it.

After I had heated the pan up, and was about to put the egg in the pan Emmett walked in, which scared me, and I ended up hitting my wrist on the side of the hot pan.

"FFUCKK!" I screamed it hurt really bad.

"Bells, are you okay?" asks Rose and Emmett.

"Mummy are you alright," yells Peyton as she and Hayden ran into the kitchen.

I looked down at my wrist it wasn't to bad just red it still hurt like a mofo.

"Yeah, baby girls I am fine I am sorry I woke you up," I say.

"What... the… fuck" says Rose.

"You said a bad word," says Hayden.

"Who the fuck are they Bella, and why did they call you mummy?" Rose asks.

"Oh ..._fuck_..." said Emmett.

* * *

sorry it's short please review and thanks to my awesome beta i am very great full to have you as my beta


	8. i saw her first

Chapter 8

"Mummy... Uncle Emmy and the pretty lady both said bad words," Payton says.

"Ah ...yeah...yeah girls I know..." I said looking fearfully at Rose.

"Hey how about uncle Emmy takes the girls out for a bit, hey?" says Emmett

"Yeah...bye mummy love you," said my girls.

Rose and I, were still staring at each other until we heard the car leave.

"What the Fuck! Bella...since when have you had a kid let alone twins ... are they yours... Who the fuck is the father and does he knows ...how old were you... how old are they...are they the reason you ran away?" asked Rose.

"Yes Rose they are mine ... they're 7 1/2...I was 16... and yes they were I was three months pregnant when I left" I replied to her.

"Oh god...oh god... oh my fucking god! ... J...he's … the father...when you were 16...the party...J...there...and...know...OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yelled Rose.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper is the father isn't he ?... no you don't have to tell me .. I already know ...at the party three months before you left, I walked in on you and Jazz, I didn't say anything cause well I always wanted you two to get together ...but he knocked you up...Does he know?" She asked.

"No he doesn't ... I don't think I can ever tell him... I should have told him from the beginning... I know, but when I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his kid ..before I could tell him he told me he was going to marry Alice...so I ran away instead of being there to watch his happily ever after ..I ran knowing that he was with someone else and that killed me, Rose because I loved him so so much, and he will never know, even if I was with Edward, I still wanted Jazz, I always did but he wanted Alice, so I left so he could be happy" I said crying and I was heart broken .. cause, I still love him, I thought.

"I am so sorry Bells ... but god you should have told him ...god you should have told me ... anyone ...you not only kept them from Jazz you kept them from everyone ... but at least they are here now I guess," says Rose hugging me.

"You know I still want him, I wished that he was with me since the beginning ... why does he have to be with Alice?" I said still crying

R POV

"You know I still want him, I wished that he was with me since the beginning ... why does he have to be with Alice" she said still crying

I have to tell its going to crush her, but I have to tell her.

"He loved you too... I mean back then he loved you too so much he had planned your future out and everything," I said.

"W...what..h..he…he .l…l…l...lo..loved ... me...oh god ...," she cried as she held on to me tighter I had even realized I was hugging her.

"Yes Bells he was so in love with you, but you remember back when you were like 15 and you and Emmett went to your mums for the summer?" I asked

"Yes" she said through her sobs.

*************FLASHBACK*************

"Wow, who is that?" asked Jazz.

"Damn she is sex on legs and might I add long and sexy ones at that," said Edward.

We were at the annual picnic between the Brandon's, the Cullen's, the Whitlocks, and the Swan's and then some of the neighbors around us the girl was all legs, and she had long brown hair, she just bent over to grab a soda out of the cooler.

"Oh god look at the ass ... fuck that is one fine ass, if this is what her body looks like with clothes on, I wonder what she looks like naked," Jazz says as she turned around.

"Oh my fucking god she is so hot," I said.

"Wow Rose lez much?" says Edward.

"I might be a chick, but I know hot and she much more than hot," I said.

"Dibs," said Edward.

"Nah fuck that Eddie I saw her first," said Jazz.

"I said dibs so back off Jazz you like Alice don't ya ... date her," he said as Emmett started to walk over.

"Hey guys," said Emmett.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Love you," he said.

"Me too,"

*****pause flash back****

"I get it, you love each other," said Bella with silent tears.

"okay okay" I said.

*********back to flshback************

Me and Emmy were just standing there talking I look over and the hot chick is walking over to us.

"Hey guys" said the chick.

"Hey," we all said.

She walked over to Jazz and hugged him.

"Missed you," she said.

"Um .. w.. who are you?" asked Jazz.

She got a really hurt look on her face.

"WTF Jazzy bear ... I can't believe you forgot who I was. I was only gone for just over a month ... god bud you suck," she said.

"Oh my fucking god ! Bells? Is that you? ... damn you are so fucking hot look at that ass, and your boobs are huge," said Jazz.

"Oh," said Bella as she playfully hit his chest.

"That's my sister you ass," said Emmett.

"And that's my sister ... you know the one you are going to pore chocolate all over and then lick it off ... and then you are then fuck until she can't remember her name," said Jazz.

"Oh, Rose did you show him that message?" said Emmett.

"Nah babe I never got that message," I said.

"Then how?" asked Emmett.

"Oh yeah by the way, you should really check who you are sending you messages to... when I first read it, I thought you had sent it to me on purpose then I saw the 'love you Rosie can't wait till next weekend'," said Jazz.

"Fuck you," said Emmett.

"No you my friend are lucky you are my best friend and know that you love my sister more than life and would never hurt her on purpose," said Jazz.

"You know it man," said Emmett.

*************** end flashback*****************

B POV

"Yeah, I remember cause that was the first time me and Jasper kissed then the next day I was told he was dating Alice ... I cried for a week cause I was going to ask Jazz out and then Alice came over squealing about her and Jazz, so I kicked her out and cried... and then two weeks later Edward asked me out I didn't like him in that way but you and Emmy were together and Alice and Jazz. I was like 'I don't want to be left out of all the stuff just cause I wasn't a couple and everyone else was ... so I said yes."

"Jazz only asked Alice out cause, he was told my Edward that after you, and he kissed, Edward and you went back to the Cullen's place, and he asked you out and after you said yes that you two did it," said Rose.

"What? no my first and only time was with Jazz... why didn't any of you ask me?" I said angrily.

"Yeah Jazz figured that out when you too had sex... and Edward used to tell everyone that you two had sex all the time, and that you were fan -fucking-tactic.. Emmett beat the fucking shit out of him when he found out so everyone kept their mouths shut and didn't talk about it ... but when Jazz heard he beat the crap out of Edward for saying that stuff about you and for having sex with you, he was so jealous," said Rose.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yes," said Rose.

Just then I heard Emmett's car pull up.

* * *

please review and thanks to my awesome beta i am very great full to have you as my beta


	9. Chapter 9

okay so i know it has been really really long since ive updated ... but i have decide that i am going to start updating

again just not on fanfiction ... i have decide that i am going to start updating my story on wattpad i have been on there for a while now and im loving it so if you would like to keep reading my story you can read it on there but im thinking about change the character names so it's no longer a fanfiction ... im not sure ... if you have any thought about it or you would like to know where to find it on wattpad ... please just message me i would be more then happy to helf and to get your feedback

thank you and sorry for any trouble


End file.
